My Bloody Valentine
' My Bloody Valentine' are an alternative rock band formed in Dublin, Ireland, in 1983. Since 1987, the band's lineup has consisted of founding members Kevin Shields (vocals, guitar) and Colm Ó Cíosóig (drums), with Bilinda Butcher (vocals, guitar) and Debbie Googe (bass). Known for their use of distortion, pitch bending, and digital reverse reverb, My Bloody Valentine's musical progression resulted in the band creating and pioneering an alternative rock subgenre known as shoegazing. Loveless, which has been described as the band's magnum opus, was a major critical success. However, the band were dropped by Creation Records after its release, due to the album's extensive production costs. In 1992, My Bloody Valentine signed to Island Records and recorded several albums worth of material, although remained largely inactive. Following the departure of Googe and Ó Cíosóig in 1995, My Bloody Valentine later disbanded in 1997 and then reunited in 2007. Links To Peel In 1985, the band member Kevin Shields waited four hours for John Peel to come out of the BBC studio to give him his demo tape http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/johnpeel/artists/m/mybloodyvalentin/. Since then Peel became a fan and regularly played their material. So concern of the band not producing any material for some time, that on 11 June 1993, he stated: ‘One of things I always dread, in a way, about bands that I really like becoming hugely famous is they seem to stop doing anything really. I mean, obviously a lot of them get into kind of serious drug abuse and disappear by and large. But the bands that you care for, as I say, it’s distressing when they become famous and don’t make records anymore. Whatever became of My Bloody Valentine are they still out there somewhere? Festive Fifty Entries *1988 Festive Fifty: Feed Me With Your Kiss #17 *1988 Festive Fifty: You Made Me Realise #06 *1990 Festive Fifty: Soon #02 *1991 Festive Fifty: To Here Knows When #37 *2000 Festive Fifty: Feed Me With Your Kiss AT FF #27 *2000 Festive Fifty: Soon AT FF #16 *2013 Festive Fifty: In Another Way FF #37 Peelenium *Peelenium 1988: You Made Me Realise Sessions 1. Recorded: 1988-09-25. Broadcast: 05 October 1988. Repeated: 08 November 1988, 26 December 1988 *I Can Feel It But I Can't See It / Lose My Breath / Colm's Song / Feed Me With Your Kiss Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) and #06 in the 1988 Festive Fifty]] ;1986 *02 December 1986: By The Danger In Your Eyes (EP - The New Record By My Bloody Valentine) Kaleidoscope Sound ;1987 *13 March 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 054 (BFBS)): ' No Place To Go (7")' (Fever) *01 December 1987: The Things I Missed (LP - Ecstasy) Lazy *Early December 1987 (BBC World Service): Strawberry Wine (single) Lazy *13 December 1987 (BFBS): The Things I Missed (LP - Ecstasy) Lazy *16 December 1987: Clair (LP - Ecstasy) Lazy *18 December 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 076 (BFBS)): 'Clair (LP-Ecstasy)' (Lazy) *18 December 1987 (Radio Bremen): (Please) Lose Yourself In Me (album - Ecstasy) Lazy ;1988 *01 January 1988 (BFBS): Clair (album - Ecstasy) Lazy *12 January 1988: The Things I Miss (album - Ecstasy) Lazy *Peel January 1988: The Things I Miss (album - Ecstasy) Lazy *09 August 1988: Thorn (12" - You Made Me Realise) Creation *16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen): You Made Me Realise (7") Creation *24 August 1988: Drive It All Over Me (12" - You Made Me Realise) Creation *Peel August 1988 Lee Tape 16: You Made Me Realise (12") Creation CRE 055T maybe same play as below *30 August 1988: You Made Me Realise (12") Creation *05 September 1988: Drive It All Over Me (12" - You Made Me Realise) Creation *06 September 1988: You Made Me Realise (12") Creation *08 September 1988 (BBC World Service): Drive It All Over Me (12" - You Made Me Realise) Creation *16 September 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 090 (BFBS)): Slow (12"-You Made Me Realise)' (Creation) *07 November 1988: Feed Me With Your Kiss (12") Creation *11 November 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 093 (BFBS)): 'Feed Me With Your Kiss (12")' (Creation) *21 November 1988: I Need No Trust (12" - Feed Me With Your Kiss) Creation *21 November 1988: Soft As Snow (But Warm Inside) (LP - Isn't Anything) Creation *22 November 1988: Cupid Come (LP - Isn't Anything) Creation *23 November 1988: (When You Wake) You're Still In A Dream (LP - Isn't Anything) Creation *25 November 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 094 (BFBS)): 'I Need No Trust (12"-Feed Me With Your Kiss)' (Creation) *02 December 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 094 (BFBS)): '(When You Wake) You're Still In A Dream (LP-Isn't Anything)' (Creation) *05 December 1988 (BBC World Service): Soft As Snow (But Warm Inside) (LP - Isn't Anything) Creation *06 December 1988 (Radio Bremen): You Never Should (album - Isn't Anything) Creation *06 December 1988 (Radio Bremen): No More Sorry (album - Isn't Anything) Creation *10 December 1988 (BFBS): No More Sorry (album - Isn't Anything) Creation *23 December 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 095 (BFBS)): You Never Should (LP-Isn't Anything)' (Creation) *27 December 1988: Feed Me With Your Kiss (LP - Isn't Anything) Creation FF #17 *28 December 1988: 'You Made Me Realise (EP-You Made Me Realise)' (Creation) FF #06 ;1989 *11 January 1989: The Sandman Never Sleeps (12" - Geek!) Fever *21 February 1989: Cupid Come (album - Isn't Anything) Creation *28 February 1989 (Radio Bremen): Cupid Come (album - Isn't Anything) Creation *01 March 1989: Sugar (shared flexi-disc with Pacific - Sugar / December, With The Day) The Catalogue *20 March 1989: By The Danger In Your Eyes (12" - The New Record By My Bloody Valentine) Kaleidoscope Sound *05 April 1989 (BFBS): By The Danger In Your Eyes (12" - The New Record By My Bloody Valentine) Kaleidoscope Sound *29 August 1989: Thorn (EP – You Made Me Realise) Creation ;1990 *01 February 1990: (You're) Safe In Your Sleep (From This Girl) (album - Ecstasy) Lazy *Peel 134 (BFBS): 'I Don't Need You (LP-Ecstasy And Wine)' (Lazy) *11 April 1990: Soon (12" - Glider E.P.) Creation *19 April 1990: Soon (Andy Weatherall Mix) (12" - Glider E.P. Remixes) Creation *30 April 1990: Soon (Andy Weatherall Mix) (12" - Glider E.P. Remixes) Creation *10 May 1990:'' (JP:'' "Shimmering loveliness, anyone?") Glider (12") CRE 073T (JP describing MBV gig at ULU at the end of the previous week: 'It was extraordinarily hot. When people say, "It was just like a sauna", it actually was just like a sauna. I was drenched within seconds of going in there. It was rather embarrassing, because the couple in front of me were so deeply into each other that I thought it was only a matter of time before they started exchanging body fluids of one sort or another. I didn't really know quite where to look.') *12 May 1990 (BFBS): Soon (Andy Weatherall Mix) (12" - Glider E.P. Remixes) Creation *16 December 1990: The Love Gang (12" - This Is Your Bloody Valentine) Tycoon *30 December 1990: 'Soon (EP-Glider)' (Creation) FF #02 ''(JP: 'I reckon that the last two tracks were certain for the top five of the Festive Fifty, as I said before, but I never reckoned the winner would be the winner. It was a very very close thing between one and two: in fact, if it hadn't been for one sort of semi-spoiled ballot, the two would have been the other way round. But in the end, this came out as number one, and a great surprise to me.')'' ;1991 *05 January 1991 (BFBS): 'The Love Gang (12"-This Is Your Bloody Valentine)' (Tycoon) *12 January 1991: To Here Knows When / Swallow (12" EP - Tremolo) Creation *13 January 1991: Honeypower (EP - Tremelo) Creation *13 January 1991: Moonsong (EP - Tremelo) Creation *20 January 1991: Swallow (EP - Tremelo) Creation *25 January 1991 (BFBS): Swallow (EP - Tremelo) Creation *25 January 1991 (BFBS): To Here Knows When (EP - Tremelo) Creation *26 January 1991: To Here Knows When (EP - Tremelo) Creation *Mainly Peel January 1991: Swallow (EP - Tremelo) Creation *17 February 1991 (BFBS) (Peel 169 (BFBS)): 'Honey Power (12"-Tremolo E.P.)' (Creation) *26 October 1991: Only Shallow / Loomer / When You Sleep (LP - Loveless) Creation *02 November 1991: Blown A Wish (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) *03 November 1991: Only Shallow (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) *08 November 1991 (BFBS): Blown A Wish (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) *08 November 1991 (BFBS): Only Shallow (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) *08 November 1991 (BFBS): Loomer (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) *08 November 1991 (BFBS): When You Sleep (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) *15 November 1991 (BFBS): Sometimes (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) *15 November 1991 (BFBS): Come In Alone (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) *14 December 1991: Blown A Wish (album - Loveless) Creation *27 December 1991 (BFBS): Sometimes (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) *Best Of 1991 Vol4ii: Blown A Wish (LP - Loveless) Creation ;1992 *03 January 1992 (BFBS): Loomer (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) ;1993 *20 February 1993: To Here Knows When (12" EP - Tremelo) 1991 Festive Fifty #37 *04 June 1993: ‘Thorn (12 inch – You Made Me Realise)’ (Creation Records) *11 June 1993: ‘Drive It All Over Me (12 inch – You Made Me Realise)’ (Creation Records) *12 June 1993 (BFBS): Thorn (12" - You Made Me Realise) Creation *Peel Summer 1993: Drive It All Over Me (12" – Made Me Realise) Creation ;1994 *21 January 1994: ‘Loomer (CD – Loveless)’ (Creation Records) *29 January 1994 (BFBS): Loomer (album - Loveless) Creation *Peel Early 1994: We Have All The Time In The World (album - You Can All Join In '94) Vox (Not from Peel show) *02 July 1994: (You're) Safe In Your Sleep (From This Girl) (album - Ecstasy) Lazy LAZY08 *02 July 1994 (BFBS): (You're) Safe In Your Sleep (From this Girl) (album - Ecstasy) Lazy ;1996 *02 December 1996: Feed Me With Your Kiss (25/9/88) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;1999 *15 June 1999: Peel's answer to the "age-old musical question" posed by PS I Love You, "Where On Earth Is Kevin Shields?": "Sitting at home listening to the John Peel wingding on Radio One, every Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday night, I think, as he usually does." In fact, the missing My Bloody Valentine guitarist would soon be back in action playing with Primal Scream on the band's XTRMNTR album. *19 August 1999: You Made Me Realise (session) (Steve Lamacq sitting in for John Peel) *31 August 1999: Feed Me With Your Kiss (session) *22 December 1999: 'You Made Me Realise (12")' (Creation) Peelenium 1988 ;2000 *13 January 2000: 'You Made Me Realise (7 inch)' (Creation) All Time Festive Fifty #27 *19 January 2000: 'Soon (7 inch)' (Creation) All Time Festive Fifty #16 ;2001 *15 May 2001: (When You Wake) You're Still In A Dream (LP – Isn't Anything) Creation *24 May 2001 (Radio Eins): (When You Wake) You're Still In A Dream (LP – Isn't Anything) Creation ;2002 *14 February 2002: What You Want (LP - Soon) Creation ;2004 *21 October 2004: I Only Said (LP - Loveless) Creation (Robert Smith of The Cure sits in for John Peel) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists